Dream Collecter
by ImaginationMadeMeLove
Summary: So yes he was a dream collector in more ways than one. A little daydreaming could not hurt? However, it was during this distraction that he missed Varric entering the rotunda and the look the Champion gave him. In that split second that Varric realized the mistrust, Hawke had with the elf, causing suspicion to rise in his own mind. He would have to watch the elf.


Solas was used to being stared at, but not for nearly an hour long when he was studying. It had been an entire hour and the albino mage had been starting at him inside the rotunda. The women had sat down at the table across from him, book in hand with the pretense of reading. He was certain that a total of three pages had been flipped in the last hour. "Serah Hawke, is there something that you wish of me?" He looked up sliding a scrap of paper into the book, marking his place. Serah Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall. The last slayer of Corypheus. Two bad the overpowered dark spawn had refused to stay dead. The damn thing had certainly mucked his plans.

"I have spoken much with Varric in regards to you" she commented, taking her elbows off the table she leaned back.

"Ah yes, I had forgotten that you and Varric were comrades in the past. Though I am surprised that of all the Inquisitors companions it is me that you have inquired about"

"It is because you remind me of someone. Someone I helped back in Kirkwall." She propped her chin in her hand and peered at him, speculation heavy in her irises "An elven boy named Feynriel." She closed her own book as she continued. "Feynriel was a mage whose Dalish mother hid in the alienage. Then stuff went haywire. He started having dreams. I believe that the keeper in the free marches told me that he was called a 'Somian'."

"Really?" This caught his attention. Dreamers were not something that was common in this day and age. It was an art and blood skill that had been lost as elven heritage become muddled and tradition forsook.

"yes" she nodded "he got stuck in the fade and we went after him. We got him out, and he went to Tevinter afterward" she stared up into the walkaround. "The way that he was able to manipulate the fade was unnerving" she looked at him. "Merrill, the Dalish elf of my party, says that such talents used to be normal. And from Varric's stories about the things that he has seen I was wondering if you were also one... I have read several books since our interactions with Feynriel. So I was wondering are you one of those dream collectors I read about in the storybooks. One of those from the time of the ancients" she gave him a serious look.

"That question has many layers," Solas said quietly watching the women "Varric has told you of my experience with the fade I take?"

"Yes"

"Well, I have 'spent' much time in the memories of the fade, in regards to the ancient elven" he nodded, also leaning back in his chairs. Fingers steepling together observing the body language of the women who was also observing him.

"Solas has spent much time sleeping in ancient ruins. Even with the wards it makes me uneasy" a voice interrupted their bubble which had become quite tense.

"Inquisitor Lavellan" Solas looked up with a smile at the Dalish women entering the rotunda from the library stairs.

"I am here for storytime" she teased "You are more than welcome to join us Serah Hawke" she smiled, settling onto the arm of Solas's chair, "He tells great tales of the ancestors of my people"

"Maybe I shall" the Fereldan went Free Marches women nodded "It would perhaps give me stories to tell Merrill; I guess you are a dream collector Solas" Hawke smiled as she leaned back with a calculating expression. It was then that Solas realized that he would have to be more careful with his tales. His secrets couldn't be kept completely guarded against everyone. HE supposed that in a way he was a dream collector, just not in the way that Serah Hawke was familiar with. Peering sideways at his Lavellan. His. That was an unexpected development. He found himself daydreaming, things surrounding the Inquisitor. So yes he was a dream collector in more ways than one. A little daydreaming could not hurt? However, it was during this distraction that he missed Varric entering the rotunda and the look the Champion gave him. In that split second that Varric realized the mistrust, Hawke had with the elf, causing suspicion to rise in his own mind. He would have to watch the elf


End file.
